Time Crash
by JournalOfImpossibleThings
Summary: When The Tenth Doctor meets Eleven, What could happen?


Time crash

**Plot: When The Tenth Doctor meets Eleven, What could happen?**

**Rating: K**

**Author: Me, Myself and I.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned this, would I really be writing Fanfiction about it?**

**Author note: Please be nice:) Reviews are rainbow dust covered in sprinkles:) **

'Pond, I'm being very busy and clever down here and I would greatly appreciate a few Jammy Dodgers!' The Doctor shouted up through the mesh floor.

'Really Doctor?' Amy sighed, 'Can't you get them?'

"Pond, I'm hardly being unreasonable. You're the genius that spilt tea on the wires.'

'Fine' she moaned as she got up from her chosen position on the sofa on the control deck.

Abruptly, something appeared near the door of the TARDIS. It was flashing violently. Only when it stopped did they realise what it was. It was a TARDIS.

'Doctor, what's going on?' Amy questioned walking curiously towards the machine.

'I have no idea…'replied the Doctor catching up and straightening his bowtie as if it meant business. A mass of dark brown hair appeared out the TARDIS door. Upon seeing his full face, he looked just as puzzled.

'Weeell…this looks complicated'

'Well…'

Well… The Doctor and well, The Doctor stammered and stood facing each other rather awkwardly.

'Pond, because your standing there really confused I'll take the liberty to explain that this is my last regeneration, like me 10.0' Eleven continued looking back at Amy who has standing behind them epically confused.

'Awww, is that what I look like when I regenerate again? What's with the bowtie? What were you thinking? What was I thinking?' Ten exclaimed rather disappointedly.

Eleven blushed and Amy smirked turning to face the man that was going to be her best friend.

'So you're him?' she said pointing at the Doctor who knew, 'but with a different appearance and personality.'

'Apparently.'

'When are you from?' Eleven asked

'Rose and I just got out from the parallel universe, we left Mickey behind. I'm still confused about that …but I know you can't tell me.'

'I'll have to erase your memory. If you go back with all the knowledge you've gained in the last five minutes, time would be in ruin.'

'Well that's fine but do you mind if I look around a bit first?' Ten asked as he looked at the new interior of the TARDIS.

'No, not at all.' Eleven replied following behind him.

Seeing his older self was strange for ten. He had a new face personality and companion…

'Where's Rose?' Ten asked hesitantly. Eleven looked up from the controls trying to formulate an answer in his head.

'I can tell you she's happy…'

That was good enough for ten. Would he really lie to himself? He decided to go and explore the rest of the TARDIS.

As he left, Amy sauntered back towards the console.

'So…Doctor….you never told me you were gorgeous …'

'Really Pond!?'

'What? Taller, no weird floppy hair, no bowtie, cools glasses…'

'Pond, we've been through this too many times and I can't stress how important this is…bowties are and always will be cool.'

'They most certainly are not! They make me look like a waiter!' Echoed a voice from the other side of the TARDIS,

'Can I travel with him?' Amy asked jokingly.

A head popped out from the doorway.

'Why's the swimming pool in the wardrobe?' Ten asked quizzically.

'THAT'S where it went!' Eleven shouted perhaps a bit too enthusiastically.

'Right time to put you, back in there.' He said pointing at the misplaced TARDIS in the doorway.

'Fine then.' Ten said strolling over to where they were standing. Eleven put to fingers on his temples and started to count.

'One…two…three.' As he said his final word ten passed out in his arms.

'Up you come,' he grunted, struggling to hold his weight, 'Amy, will you get his legs for me?'

They meandered over to his TARDIS and slowly kicked the door open. It was exactly how The Doctor remembered it. No ground floor. He fondly remembered Rose coming into the control room and finding him immersed in different coloured wires and cables. They put the unconscious Doctor on the still-tattered sofa near the console.

'Amy, you go on ahead out, I just need to check some things, timey wimey stuff, not important.'

As soon as she left he knew exactly where he was going. Her room. She would be asleep if he knew her at all well, and he definitely did. He came to that painfully familiar wooden door. He had still kept her room in the TARDIS but it was well hidden. He looked through the keyhole to see her sleeping soundly in her pink and yellow room, his Rose. A wave of emotion came over him. Joy, sorrow and guilt all at the same time. Tears welled up in his eyes as he tore himself away from the view. Sometimes the past was fun but sometimes it was painful…


End file.
